Moon
Moon is a Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was released in the Rezurrection Map Pack for Xbox Live on August 23rd. According to the Call of Duty: Black Ops Facebook page, this is the final Zombies map for Black Ops. The original characters return in this map. Moon is the largest Zombie map so far. Overview Moon takes place on the moon and on Area 51. The map features Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen as playable characters and includes two new Wonder Weapons: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device, as well as the new perk Mule Kick. Players start in Area 51, where zombies first spawn in slowly and teleporter to access Moon's surface is locked. After a while, the teleporter is available for use, and after that, an alarm buzzer is heard and zombies become significantly faster and stronger. Also, Hellhounds will start to spawn. Pack-a-Punch is available from the start, as well as Juggernog or Speed Cola. If players are overwhelmed by Zombies, they can retreat to a teleporter, where they will be sent to the Moon. When arriving at the Moon, there is no oxygen, and players must find spacesuits or they will be downed. It is important to note that when in Area 51, kills won't count towards the round, therefore it is a great way to get points in the beginning. Features *A new Perk-a-Cola: Mule Kick. When bought, the player will receive a third gun slot. *Two new Wonder Weapons: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device (QED). *New types of Zombies: Phasing Zombies and Astronaut Zombies *The return of Crawler Zombies and Hellhounds. The Hellhounds only spawn in Area 51 after the player(s) stay there long enough *Low gravity environment *Gravity Lifts *The P.E.S. and the Hacker. A player can only have one of these at a time as both are equipment. *A Teleporter to reach the Receiving Area. Players can get trapped there if they hack the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Their allies can resurrect them when they reach the moon base. The Receiving Area contains the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Juggernog and Speed Cola (one of them will randomly spawn whenever the players teleport) and is where Hellhounds can spawn. *A new easter egg mission called Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Samantha Maxis appears at its end. *The character's player indicators are now randomized. New Perk Mule Kick is the new perk on this map, located near the Teleporter and the AK-74u. It costs 4000 points and lets the player carry three weapons. The player will then have to purchase the third weapon off the wall or from the Mystery Box. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *M14 - Outside, to left of the starting room *Olympia - Outside, to right of the starting room *MPL - Through the first door to the right of the spawn area *PM63 - Through the first door to the left of the spawn area *MP5K - In the room with Deadshot Daiquiri *AK-74u - Outside, near the teleporter on the Moon *Stakeout - Inside the Power Room *M16 - In the tunnels near the Power Room *Bowie Knife - Above the stairs near MP5K *Claymore - On a crate, in the Bio-Dome. *Semtex grenades - Left of Stamin-Up Mystery Box Weapons *AUG (Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (single or Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 (Low Power Scope) *Galil *Gersch Device *HK21 *HS10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *QED *SPAS-12 *Spectre *RPK *Ray Gun *Wave Gun *Zap Gun (single or Dual Wield) Easter Eggs *A musical easter egg called Coming Home, with teddy bears with space helmets on around the map. *A second musical easter egg is an arcade style song that sounds similar to Damned, the zombies lobby music. It is activated by holding the action button by a computer in the lab. *A third musical easter egg is Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. It is unknown what the song is triggered by. *A major easter egg, Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *There are five radios placed around the map. *Upon completing both parts of the Easter Egg, Samantha Maxis and Richtofen will switch souls, giving Richtofen control of the zombies. Gallery Rezurrection.jpg|Moons advertisement picture, note the flying zombie in a space suit in the back ground. Blackops rez moon 3.jpg|Zombies on the moon, note how they appear to have been ripped open in the abdomen. Moon screen earth.jpg|Zombies on what appears to be the moon's surface, note how the zombies in the background seem to be doing a "bunny hop". Blackops rez moon 1.jpg|More Zombies on the Moon Resurrection full.jpg|Moon as it appears on the Rezurrection poster. Moonloadingscreen.png|Loading Screen File:Dogsinmoon.png|The group fighting in Area 51 against Hellhounds File:Moon Pack-a-Punch.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in Area 51 zT4iD5YdGuI Trivia *This is the first level in Zombies and the Call of Duty series to be set in space. *After teleporting to the moon from Area 51 in the start of the game, the amount of time the player survived in Area 51 will be displayed. *There isn't a death song for this map, instead only the laugh will be played. The second laugh is extended. *This is the first map where the Olympia and the M14 are not in the starting room. *This is the first map where you are able to see Samantha Maxis. *For some reason, if the players teleport back to Area 51 after Earth is blown up at the end of the easter egg, the zombies will have blue eyes. References